An Outlaw and a Queen – Oneshots
by OutlawQueen.OUAT
Summary: these are oneshots of my fav ship ever OutlawQueen. I do hope you like them! In these oneshots will be mostly cute moments between Robin and Regina. If you have a request for a oneshot just message me and I will try and make one! thanks for reading this and enjoy.
1. Robin's First Christmas

**An Outlaw and a Queen – Oneshots**

**Hey I am new to writing fanfics so I'll just start with some oneshots and when I am more experienced I will start writing actual stories. I really hope you guys will like the stories and if you have requests or ideas please do tell me!**

**Robin's First Christmas**

Regina was already awake and decorating the house with red accents. This was the first time for Robin and Roland to ever celebrate Christmas and she wanted to do it right. so she got up early and got a Christmas tree - That she was going to decorate with Henry's and Roland's help - and went on to make the rest of the house look more festive. When she was done with that she went out to go and get a mistletoe.

Robin woke up only to find a cold spot on the bed beside him. He streched out and let out a big yawn. He crawled out of the bed and went downstairs. To his surprise was everything decorated and saw a tree standing in the middle of the livingroom. He walked on to the kitchen to make some coffee for himself and saw Henry and Roland already there and makng breakfast for themselves. "hey boys, do you know where Regina is and why this house has all sorts of weird decorations? Ooh, and why is there a tree standing in the middle of the livingroom?" Henry just giggled and said: "Well... in about a week it will be Christmas day so we have to celebrate that. Oh and mom went out to get a mistletoe." He said as if it there was nothing unusual about that. "What is Christmas... and what is a mistletoe?" Robin gave Henry a questionable look.

"Hey I am back! Is breakfast almost ready Henry?" Regina said as she closed the door behind her. That is when she saw Robin was awake and standing in the kitchen. He looked at her confused and asked: "Why is there a tree in the livingroom? and what is Christmas?" She giggled and walked up to him to give him a kiss. "Christmas is a holliday here and you celebrate it with your whole family. And that tree is a Christmas tree that you normally decorate and put presents under." He still didn't really understand but he pulled Regina flush against him and gave her kiss. "That sounds great let's decorate it together with all four of us." he said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>it was christmas morning and Robin woke up with Regin right next to him and he just stared at her for a moment. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. He softly skimmed his fingers along the lines of her curves from her shouders to her legs and gave her a small peck on her nose. Regina's eyes fluttered open and she found Robin staring at her with a loving smile and said "Merry Christmas." She crawled closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss. he put his hands on her waist and deepend the kiss. they pulled apart when they were in desparate need for oxygen. "Merry Christmas, Regina." he said with a smile.<p>

Roland and Henry came storming into their room and shouted: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and they both hugged their parents. "let's all go downstairs and see what presents you got okay?" Regina stated and they all went downstairs. Henry and Roland both ran to the tree with all the presents under it but when Regina wanted to walk to the tree she was stopped by Robin. "we can't ignore a Christmas tradtion now can we?" he said with a smirk. Regina looked up and saw that they were standing under the mistletoe and laughed. "No we can't, that would be bad." and they shared a deep passionate kiss again untill they heard the little boys shouting "EWWW" and the pulled apart and laughed. they walked to the tree and hepled unwrap all the presents.

at the end of the day when Roland and Henry were already sleeping, Regina and Robin sat on the couch together. "So how did you like your first Christmas?" Regina asked with a smile. "It was great, only it was a shame that we were disturbed during out little kiss wasn't it?" he said with a devious smile and pulled her against him. they kissed again and when they pulled apart Robin said:"I can't wait until next year!"


	2. High School Lovers

**High school Lovers **

**AU Robin and Regina are lovers in high school only Cora doesn't accept this relationship and Zelena tells Cora about it and there are consequences **

Regina saw Robin waiting for her at her locker and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Hey Robin what are you doing here? You know that if my sister sees us she will tell my mother." She said with a worried tone. "Regina sorry but I had to see you! I miss you so much I haven't seen you in three days." He said and he kissed her. She pulled him flush against her and kissed him back deeply. She hadn't noticed that Zelena was standing behind a corner and saw it all happen. Zelena laughed silently and ran to the girls toilets and called her mom.

"Mom you know that you forbade Regina to see Robin again right?"

"Yes Zelena I remember that quite well thank you."

"Well… she was just making out with Robin."

"You are sure you saw them together honey?" Cora said with an angry tone.

"Yes mom I am sureeee…" Zelena whined.

Cora ended the phone call and waited for Regina to come home.

"Robin I really have to go home now or my mom will suspect something is wrong." She gave him another kiss. He threaded his hands through her hair that reached to her butt and placed his hands there. "You know, I really love you hair." He whispered softly in her ear. She chuckled at the compliment he gave her. "Thank you. But now I have to go! Goodbye dear." She gave him a peck on his nose and went home.

"Mother I am home!" Regina shouted as she slammed the door shut behind her. She was on her way to her bed room when Cora called for her. "Regina dear, can you come to the living room." Cora sounded angry so she went straight to the living room only to find a smirking Zelena and an Angry Cora waiting for her. "Regina, you know I don't accept your relationship with Robin. Why do you defy me? You are too young to love someone, now you should focus on school and not on some stupid boyfriend. And Robin isn't good for you. He lives on a farm and will probably follow in his father's footsteps and become a farmer to. You don't want that." Regina started to get angry. How could her mother even know what is and isn't good for her. Robin is the best boyfriend she could ever wish for and she wanted to make that clear to her mother. "Mother, I love Robin and he loves me back! Why can't I just decide for myself who I want to be with!? And how do you even know about me and Robin." Regina's gaze went from her mother to Zelena and saw how Zelena's smile grew wider. "WHAT?! You? How..." "How did I know? Well that was obvious little sister! I mean you and that farmer boy were practically glued to each other!" Zelena blurted out. Regina was about to slap Zelena in the face when Cora stopped her. "REGINA! Listen to me. Zelena did what was right and that was telling me about your little school romance. But you do have to be punished and I know excactly how..."

Regina was pushed on the egde of the bath and Cora got the shaver ready and told Zelena to hold Regina still. Cora shove off all of Regina's beautiful dark brown locks . "Mother...no what are you doing?" Regina said between sobs. Her hair fell to the floor and Zelena was laughing the whole time. "Hahaha...Is my little sister starting to understand that you can't just snog with a Farmers kid and get away with it." Zelena was really enjoying the sight of her perfect little sister being humiliated by their mother. "My hair... My beautiful hair...no..." she cried. Regina's hand went up to her head to feel if there was any hair left but Zelena stopped her "no, no sis you can feel it when you're done." Regina just continued to sit there and cry, sobs escaping from her mouth. After a few minutes Regina looked to the floor and to her horror saw all her long locks there. When Cora was done Zelena let Regina go and laughed. "Now you're not so pretty anymore my little sister." Zelena said. Cora said with a cold tone: "This was for your own good dear. Now you've learned not to defy me again." Regina ran to her bed room and cried.

Once in her room she called robin on her phone.

"Robin?" she said still sobbing.

"Regina?! " Robin said concerned "What's wrong?"

"My sister... She... She saw us together and... She told...she told my mother... And now...now my mother has shaven off all of my hair as a punishment...and... Oh Robin..." she was crying now and couldn't talk anymore.

"Oh Regina... I am so so sorry! What can I do to help you? Shall I come over? Or you can come to my house if you want?"

"Robin can you come and pick me up from my house in your father's car? I will wait for you at the corner of the street...please can you come." she pleaded

"Regina, I would do everything for you! When do I have to come?"

"In thirty minutes I will be on the street corner." and she hung up to get all of her stuff in a suitcase.

She saw him driving around the corner and a small smile appeared on her face. She got in the car and was just silent. Robin took that as a cue to not talk for now and just sit in silence.

When they arrived at his house and went up to his room she put her suitcase down and collapsed. Robin caught her just in time and put his arms around her. "It's okay Regina. You can cry I am right here to comfort you." he whispered sweetly in her ear. "Robin." she said after a few minutes of them just sitting on the floor. Regina sat in Robins lap and her head resting on his chest. "Can I live with you?" Robin was taken aback by the question but quickly answered. "Yes of course Regina." and he gave her a kiss. She gladly replied by deepening the kiss. They pulled back and smiled at each other. And that's where they knew that this. Them being together. Would be their future.


End file.
